


How Things Change

by da_artist_person_13



Series: Deadly Intertwined Side Stories [1]
Category: Deadly Intertwined, Deadly Intertwined Universe, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Inner Shiftings, Inner Shiftings Campaign, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_artist_person_13/pseuds/da_artist_person_13
Summary: I didn't think you'd let me say anything, let alone apologize.You used to be so different, though.. It's strange.What did they do to you? How much did they have to hurt you to cause you to change into this?
Series: Deadly Intertwined Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966006
Kudos: 5





	How Things Change

"BUT YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD PROTECT ME! AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US- YOU ABANDONED ME AND LEFT ME TO DIE." You were crying and yelling in my face, the pain shown in your voice. I didn't know how to respond- I didn't do that, Lumi.  
"Can I explain please?? Ya don't even- Lum, ya don' know what happened-!"  
Your face softened slightly at the nickname as you slowly put the sword down to the ground. I knew it hurt you to do that, I knew it hurt you what happened, and I'm sorry. But you spoke up, ".. Yes. You can."  
I sighed and nodded, sitting up and motioning you to sit in front of me. As I went through words in my head, I saw you sit and sheath your sword, with your hand still ready on the hilt. Knowing how fast you were always able to unsheathe it, I scooted away and took a deep breath.  
"So.. The day that the guards broke in. Reyner had jus' died a few days before. I tried to save ya, I really did- they arrested me and I couldn' find ya again... I guess that's when you got taken?"  
You nodded and frowned. "Yeah, the Kingpins took me in.. I was so scared, Sparky. We were jus' kids- I'm surprised they didn't kill me.."  
Your grip on your sword loosened as you wiped off your tears with your free hand. Looking over you, I could finally see your skirt ripped and dirty.. You hate when it's messed up in any way, though. That never changed, what made it that bad?  
"Yeah- I am too. First time I saw ya on the posters I.... I was so relieved. Scared a lil' bit, but relieved."  
"Prob'bly made ya trip on your own feet, huh?" You laughed, smiling a little at me and letting go of your sword.. I missed that smile, so much.  
"Yeah yeah I know I'm clumsy-"  
"More clumsy than those machines they have buildin' those rich folk homes!"  
I frowned but laughed after a moment, glancing at your skirt again. "Yeah.. Do ya want something to sew that up? I know you hate it-"  
"Oh on the gods, PLEASE." The relief on your face was shown immediately.. You look like you've been hiding all your emotions for a while. I'm so sorry you got stuck in that situation.  
I nodded and dug through my bag before handing over a needle and thread, seeing you flinch as our hands touched.... Who hurt you, Lumi?  
As you started to sew up your skirt, I looked around more, scooting away from the edge. All around us there were gears turning, leading all the way up to the bells and sirens. I got up and moved to sit against a stack of boxes near a wall, glancing at the edge into the drop again but turning away. I don't know where it leads, anyways..  
".. Why didn't ya try to find me when you got out. I know ya prob'bly snuck out, so you could sneak back in, right?"  
"Well... That's the hard part. I thought you wouldn't want me back after not saving ya, and I'm so sorry I ever let that happen-" I really am sorry. So, so, so sorry.  
Your body tensed slightly as you poked your finger with the needle but finished, tying off the knot and handing it back over. "But I was forced to do things I didn't want and.. And I changed, Pip. Changed a lot.  
"I didn't realize until talking again, but it's too late, and I've hurt too many people. They all see me as such a powerful person when I'm still just a kid! I can't fix all the problems with the wave of a sword, but that's what they want. I'm not ready for any of this, but I can't do anything about it, they'll hurt Annie if I do…  
"And if they knew ya were here, then they'll hurt you too. Especially knowing what you've done and how much I care for ya!"  
You were crying now, your soft features strained and tired. I wish I knew how much you went through, Lumi. I wish I could help more than I can right now.  
Scooting over, I held you close in my arms and hummed.. It was the song we always sang to annoy Reyner. Remember it?  
Hearing it, you started crying more, hugging me tight. I could hear the pain in your quiet cries, everything that you've had to hide away. I can't believe they ever forced you to become this. An emotionless puppet.. That's not you.  
After a while, I could hear you start to quietly sing along. Your singing voice is rusty.. They really don't let you do anything.  
But, I guess you do remember it.  
As you let go and stopped singing after a run-through of the song, you wiped off your clothes and smiled. Cleaning off your face, you quietly noted, "Thanks, Pip.. That- That helped a lot. I haven' had that in years.... I missed it."  
"Ya welcome, I missed it too. I missed you. They really made ya change so much, if I didn't know ya I would think it's how you've always been."  
I saw you smile and nod before tensing up, quickly looking behind you before getting up and unsheathing your sword. After you got up I could hear quick footsteps down the hall, tensing up myself.  
"Sparky, they want ya dead- they want me to kill ya- I'm scared. They might make me and, if I do or you get away, then.. I'm sorry and I forgive ya. I love ya." You tried to stay calm as you said it, but I could see you shaking and holding back tears.  
Getting up, I look around more at the surrounding gears and boxes. I paused as I looked behind you, seeing a familiar shadow motioning me to follow. I glanced back at you before nodding at him.  
"Okay, Lumi, listen to me- I'm gonn' go with my friend back there. I want ya to pretend to try to get me, I'll get out fine. I know I'm leavin' ya again, but I have a plan to get ya out.  
"I won't let ya be stuck here again, okay? We'll get you and an'one else out, I promise on m'life. But please lead them away, I can't help you unless ya help me."  
You hesitated but nodded, frowning and letting a small tear fall. "Alrigh' but you have to come back this time. Please."  
I could feel my own tears building up at the pain in your voice, but I tried to push it down for you. After a quick moment, I pulled off my ring and passed it over, making sure it fit on your finger.  
"I'll be back for that, and you. And I won't ever go back on this promise," I whispered, making sure you understood before starting to run. I could hear the guards in the hall, right outside the door and trying to push it down.  
I ran a little faster as I heard you behind me, glancing up to find the shadow. He hissed, "Gears, come on!"  
With his voice, I quickly found him and hopped up some crates to him, pulling up my hood. Looking down, I smiled at you as my tears started to well up again.  
You were yelling like you hated me... I could hear you straining your voice, though. This isn't fun for either of us, I know, but you'll be okay.  
Quickly, I grabbed my friend's hand and hopped up onto an angled gear as we started running. The guards broke down the door, but it was too late. You were still yelling, but it was fading as I moved away.  
When we eventually stopped running and sat against a support beam, I started to bawl. I couldn't stop the tears, it hurt too much.  
I can't believe I had to leave you again. I never wanted to in the first place, I'm so sorry I had to again.  
My friend frowned but comforted me, eventually helping me up to walk. "Gears.. It's okay. I know what it's like, but we'll save them, okay?"  
I looked at him and smiled, nodding. With that, he nodded and continued to walk, making sure I was following. Slowly we made it back to everyone else, but I stopped in the alley and sat, telling him to go on.

I won't leave you there, Lumi. I can't imagine how they might be hurting you right now, but I'll do my best to get you fast.  
I won't go back on a promise for you, never again.  
And I hope that you can learn to be you again.

**Author's Note:**

> hii sorry ik this isnt golden stars but i impulsively wrote this :,,) ik the pacing kinda sucks but tbh im too tired to care- just take it.  
> also note that i used nicknames since i cant reveal who the characters are until my party reaches this point in the campaign.


End file.
